Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare
| directed by = Rachel Talalay | written by = Rachel Talalay; Michael De Luca | produced by = Michael De Luca; Robert Shaye; Aron Warner; Michael Knue | music by = Brian May | cinematography = Declan Quinn | edited by = Janice Hampton | distributed by = New Line Cinema | release date(s) = September 13th, 1991 | mpaa rating = | running time = 89 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $8,500,000 IMDB; Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) | gross revenue = $34,872,033 Box Office Mojo; Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) | preceded by = A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989) | followed by = New Nightmare (1994) }} Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare is an American feature film blending elements of supernatural thriller, slasher horror and comedy. It is the sixth installment in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series and the final canonical film that relates strictly to the original series. It was written and directed by Rachel Talalay and co-written by Michael De Luca. It was produced by New Line Cinema and released theatrically in the United States on September 13th, 1991. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Notes * Production on Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare began on November 14th, 1990 and concluded in February of 1991. The movie was shot in Sierra Madre and Los Angeles, California. * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare is the only film in the series to include 3D segments. The 3D sequences are actually incorporated into the storyline and details the origin of Freddy Krueger's birth as the master of nightmares. * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare was released to home video in VHS format on September 17th, 1996 by New Line Home Video. It was released to DVD, along with the rest of the A Nightmare on Elm Street films on August 22nd, 2000. Amazon.com; Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (VHS)Amazon.com; Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (DVD) * Freddy's Dead is included on the A Nightmare on Elm Street Collection 7-disc Blu-ray boxset collection, which was released by Warner Home Video on March 5th, 2013. * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare was universally panned by both critics and viewers. It received a 19% rotten rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Rotten Tomatoes; Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare Ironically, the tagline for the film is, "They saved the best for last", though the low box office receipts would suggest otherwise. * This film marks the directorial debut of Rachel Talalay. Rachel is a production staff member at New Line Cinema and has been involved with the development of the entire franchise in one capacity or another either as a line producer, an editor or a co-producer. * This is the only film in the series where the bulk of the action takes place away from Springwood, Ohio. However, as Freddy himself reminds the viewer, "Every town has an Elm Street!" * The events of this film take place ten years into the future, making it the year 2001. * Actor Johnny Depp makes a cameo appearance in this film as a man on a television set. He is credited in the film as Oprah Noodlemantra. Depp made his feature film debut in the original A Nightmare on Elm Street as teenage victim Glen Lantz. * This is the first professional acting work for Chason Schirmer, who plays young Freddy Krueger in this film. * Playing the role of young Kathryn Krueger is actress Cassandra Rachel Friel's first, and to date, only known film role. Allusions * The film opens with a quotation, "Welcome to Prime Time, bitch!" This was spoken by Freddy Krueger to Jennifer Caulfield in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. * In one scene, Freddy is seen flying on a broomstick intoning the lines, "I'll get you, my pretty! And your little soul, too!" This is a reference to Margaret Hamilton's character, the Wicked Witch of the West from the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare at Wikipedia * * * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare at the Nightmare on Elm Street Wiki References Keywords ---- Category:Films Category:1990s/Films Category:1991/Films Category:September, 1991/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Sequels Category:6th installments Category:New Line Cinema Category:F/Films Category:Rachel Talalay/Director Category:Rachel Talalay/Writer Category:Robert Shaye/Producer Category:Michael De Luca/Writer Category:Michael De Luca/Executive producer Category:Michael N. Knue/Associate producer Category:Aron Warner/Producer Category:Brian May/Composer Category:Declan Quinn/Cinematographer Category:Janice Hampton/Editor Category:Robert Englund/Actor Category:Lisa Zane/Actor Category:Shon Greenblatt/Actor Category:Lezlie Deane/Actor Category:Ricky Dean Logan/Actor Category:Breckin Meyer/Actor Category:Johnny Depp/Actor Category:Tom Arnold/Actor Category:Roseanne Barr/Actor Category:Yaphet Kotto/Actor Category:Robert Shaye/Actor Category:Cassandra Rachel Friel/Actor Category:Tobe Sexton/Actor Category:Chason Schirmer/Actor Category:David Dunard/Actor Category:Marilyn Rockafellow/Actor Category:Virginia Peters/Actor Category:Stella Hall/Actor Category:Lindsey Fields/Actor Category:Angelina Estrada/Actor Category:Peter Spellos/Actor Category:Michael McNab/Actor Category:Matthew Faison/Actor Category:Vic Watterson/Actor Category:Carlease Burke/Actor Category:Warren Barrington/Actor Category:Mel Scott-Thomas/Actor Category:Jonathan Mazer/Actor Category:Frank Catalano/Actor Category:Alice Cooper/Actor Category:Joshua Weisel/Actor